


One big happy family

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Pseudo-Incest, Underwear, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yukina is dating Ran, her formal band rival, but what happens when Her daddy is dating Ran's daddy?
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 9





	One big happy family

Yukina just got done doing a performance for her band “Rosalina” Right when they headed off stage, Yukina’s best friend of the group, Lisa was about to tell her a big surprise, so she started off by saying, “Yukina?”

“Yes, Lisa?”

“I am here to reveal to something about your father”

“What about my daddy? Please don’t tell me it’s anything bad!”

“No, no, it’s actually something quite good!”

“Really, what, what?”

“I heard he’s been seeing someone!”

“Really, who is it?”

“It’s actually a guy…”

“Oh, well alright then, I support him”

“I wasn’t finished! It’s not just any guy! It’s your girlfriends father!”

“Ran’s… dad…?”

Everyone in Yukina’s band knew that Yukina was dating the leader of the former rival band, Afterglow, Ran Miitake.

At this point, Yukina didn’t think this was true at all, they thought Lisa was just trying to tease her, so she said, “You’re making this up, Lisa!”

“What, No! I’m being completely serious! It’s true!”

“Come on, you’re just trying to trick me again, I’m going home! See you tomorrow!”

“Wow, Yukina just didn’t want to admit it was true”

“Yeah, I just hope this doesn’t ruin her releationship with Ran, they’ve been getting along so well lately”

When Yukina got to her house, she opened the door with her house key and said, “I’m home daddy!”  
However, he did not hear her because he was too busy making out with his boyfriend. Yukina walked into the living room and saw this, it was true, Lisa was telling the truth, her father was really dating her girlfriends father. Yukina’s dad noticed his daughter standing right next to the couch and he said, “Yukina, sweetie! I didn’t know you would be home so early!”

“What’s going on daddy?”

“Oh, my apologies, this is my boyfriend, he is the daughter of that girl you have been seeing!”

“Ran?”

“Yes, that is my daughter and I know you two have been seeing each other.”

“Where is she?”

“She should be in any minute, she’s just finishing carrying her boxes out of the car”

“So does that mean…”

“Yes, the 4 of us are going to living together!”

“That’s great!”

And so that was when, Yukina heard the front door open and a familiar voice. The emo girl put down the last of her boxes and saw her silver haired girlfriend, so she screamed “Yukina!” sounding really girly. Ran wrapped her arms around yukina in a warm hug, she said, “I missed you baby!”

Yukina hugged back and said, “Missed me? You were only gone from me for 2 hours!”

Ran giggled and said, you’re right, I just have separation anxiety i guess.

“Well, that’s okay!”

“Ran honey, yukina can help you set up all those boxes in your bedroom, right, yukina?”

“Yes, sir”

And so, Yukina lifted up one box while her girlfriend lifted up the other. Once they were done setting up everything in their new bedroom, including their bed, Ran said, “Phew all done!”

“Right, babe”

“Phew, it’s so hot out today, better take off these sweaty clothes!” ran said as she removed her t-shirt and her short shorts to reveal her skull patterned bra with matching skull patterned underwear.

Yukina blushed and Ran said, “Come on, Yukina, aren’t you hot? Let me see what underwear you’re wearing!”

Yukina nodded and removed her long sleeve shirt and plaid skirt to reveal her cat patterned bra with matching cat patterned underwear, Ran then said, “Wow, Yukina I knew you liked cats but not that much!”

“Well I think your underwear fits your personality too!”

And with that, Yukina and Ran jumped onto their bed cuddling together, Yukina then turned on the tv that was mounted on the wall. Yukina then realized she wanted to apologize to Lisa when she didn’t believe her, so she asked Ran, “Hey is okay if we call Lisa on facetime?”

“That’s fine, I would like to talk to her too”

So she dialed Lisa’s phone number on her cell phone and the first thing she saw was Lisa in the bathroom with only a towel on and she said, “Sorry, Lisa was this a bad time?”

“No, not at all, I see you’re getting quite comfortable with your stepsister!”

“I don’t care if she’s my stepsister! She’s still my girlfriend and I love her!”

“Well that’s okay, because I’ve found someone too!”

“Really, Lisa, who is it?”

“You already know her” Lisa said as she tiled the iphone camera to the left and it was sayo with only a towel on as well and the green haired girl said, “Hey Yukina!”

“Sayo? You’re dating Sayo?”

“Yup, I should have told eariler!”

“Well alright then, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you before”

“It’s alright, I understand, you were just confused!”

“Yeah, I guess so”

“Alright so me and Sayo’s bath is ready!”

“Alright then, well I’ll leave you to that, bye, I love you”

“Bye yukina, I love you too”

Once the phone conversation ended, Ran kissed Yukina on the lips.


End file.
